


Cada miércoles

by Varretoto



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En verdad que no entendía a su sobrino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cada miércoles

**Author's Note:**

> Algo pequeño en aportación al fandom :3
> 
> Ya lo había publicado en Amor Yaoi, así que no me lo estoy robando.

Las siete. Miró el reloj, ese enorme objeto en forma de puerco rosado. Refunfuñó y siguió limpiando el mostrador. ¿Acaso era un tonto? o ¿idiota? Volteó hacia la puerta, nadie entró. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? No, no pensaba admitirlo sólo era una estupidez. Debía estar loco, sí ese era el problema. ¿Desde cuándo esperaba con desesperación que llegara el día y la hora? Volvió a mirar. Siete cinco, y no llegó. Apretó con fuerza el vaso en su mano hasta astillarlo y lo golpeó con el mostrador. El vaso explotó. Su rostro enrojeció. ¡Definitivamente era un idiota! Se dirigió a la puerta de empleados, no lo esperaría más. Fue a tomar la manija cuando escuchó la voz que siempre, no importara cuantas veces la oyera, le causaría un escalofrió. Conocía esa orden. Y sonrió.

 

Que divertido. Mirarlo y poder descubrir su frustración. Había salido más temprano y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ahí. Llegó quince minutos antes de las siete. Lo encontró limpiando el mostrador, vio como de cada momento en momento volteaba a ver el reloj en forma de puerco rosado. Sentía las ansias de poder entrar y hablarle. De escuchar su voz. Checó su reloj de pulsera: siete en punto. Debería entrar en ese mismo instante, pero… sonrió. Esperaría unos cinco minutos más para ver qué es lo que hacia el otro. Los minutos pasaron, a su juicio, más lentos que de costumbre. Reprimió una carcajada cuando el de adentro rompió el vaso. Abrió la puerta en el momento en que el otro se dirigía hacia atrás. No dejaría que se fuera sin hablar con él primero. Entró dando grandes zancadas y pidió:

-Un té blanco frío para llevar por favor.

 

 

En verdad que no entendía a su sobrino. Primero se rehusaba a trabajar ahí y cuando le dio la oportunidad de irse, se negó. Eran las siete y cinco ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había roto un vaso? Ese juego estaba llegando muy lejos. Espera, ¿qué juego? El mismo sujeto de la semana pasada, ante pasada, y etcétera; entró en el momento en que su sobrino se disponía a irse. Pidió lo mismo que siempre y el otro se regresó automáticamente a atenderlo, siempre con la cara baja y expresión seria. Cuando el sujeto se fue, pudo ver como su sobrino se le quedaba viendo hasta perderlo de vista, suspiraba y sonrojaba. Verlo comportarse de esa manera  era, era... ¿qué es lo que era?, ¿amor? Bueno ya era hora de que su amargado-querido sobrino cayera en las tentaciones. Le dio gracia ver como intentaba torpemente sacar de su error a su hermana ( _¡No, no me gusta!_ ). A la próxima hablaría con el misterioso muchacho que se había robada el corazón de su sobrino porque era una pena que sólo ocurriera cada miércoles.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
